


Flames in the Breeze

by GhostFan77



Series: When the Feeling Strikes [13]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Assassination Plot(s), Bad Decisions, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brothers, Cell Phones, Comfort, Conflict, Demonic Possession, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional reunion, F/M, Family Issues, Fellatio, Flashbacks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, French Kissing, Ghouls are not human, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Memories, Men Crying, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic, Passion, Past Relationship(s), Phone Calls & Telephones, Possession, RPF with a Twist, Reconciliation, Reunions, Sex, Sobbing, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, mention of past murder, mention of past suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: The sense of longing never went away. While Tobias was able to shove it deep down inside most of the time, there were days where it would surface, and he’d be forced to wallow in it.Today was one of those days.Author's Note: Please pay attention to tags. They will be updated with each chapter. Thank you!
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Papa Emeritus III, Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Tobias Forge
Series: When the Feeling Strikes [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409425
Comments: 47
Kudos: 44





	1. Longing

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people don't dig RPF, and that's cool...I totally get it. This is RPF with a twist where our boy Tobias is willingly possessed with the spirits of his alter egos. It was inspired in part by the lone recording of his performance with Magna Carta Cartel of his song, "The Breeze".

The sense of longing never went away. While he was able to shove it deep down inside most of the time, there were days where it would surface, and he’d be forced to wallow in it.

Today was one of those days.

In less than forty-eight hours, his current incarnation would be “promoted” in their final gig of this tour cycle. Tobias and his ghouls had all arrived safely over the past couple of days, each coming from somewhere different. After the success of the previous tour, the ghouls had been granted leave from the abbey, and they made sure to take full advantage of the opportunity.

He was alone in his hotel room, although he was never truly alone, not after he had sold his soul to the devil and agreed to play host to demonic spirits that ran a Satanic ministry in his hometown. It was only supposed to be one, for starters. But then it became two. And then it became three. And finally two years ago, a fourth was added. They were always with him, so he was never truly alone.

Very few people in his life knew the truth, that not only had he voluntarily allowed these demons to possess him, but also that the spirits would manifest themselves as needed for concerts and appearances, and occasionally at less-opportune times. He had masks and costumes to help sell his ruse, and while it was virtually impossible for him to lead a “normal” life, Tobias had still managed to get married and have children.

His wife was a very understanding woman; an extraordinary individual that he loved deeply, but she wasn’t his soulmate. He knew it, and so did she. There had been a third party in their relationship for many years, but that was in the past. And it was that third party for whom Tobias constantly longed.

They had met what seemed like a lifetime ago; before the woman he would go on to marry came along, it was him and Omega against the world. It had been an instant attraction that neither would acknowledge until a few years had passed them by. The slow-burn build-up of their desire for each other ignited one night at long last as they worked on new material in Tobias’s old apartment, and the flames burned high and bright from that day forward. Even now, nearly four years after their falling out, despite the varying degree of estrangement that has occurred ever since.

They had spoken on a handful of occasions and were on decent terms; Tobias noted to himself after their last phone call six months ago that the last morsel of bitterness had finally left Omega’s voice. He feared that complete reconciliation was off the table and unachievable; it wasn’t even something he allowed himself to hope for. But still, the longing never went away.

Tobias had declined an invitation from Swiss and Aether to join them for a day of sight-seeing. He was not in the mood for company, opting to spend his time watching videos on YouTube of himself and his Quintessence Ghoul from before everything came crashing down around them. He happened upon their singular performance of his song, “The Breeze”, billed as Tobias Forge and Magna Carta Cartel, and he decided almost twelve years too late that Omega had been right: it looked like he wasn’t wearing any pants.

_“You might want to reconsider those pants,” Omega had advised him with a soft chuckle as they were getting dressed for the show._

_Tobias looked at him from the other side of the disheveled bed. The small, poorly-lit room smelled like sex and cigarettes. “Is my shirt over there?” he asked before he had the chance to consider Omega’s words. His ghoul surveyed the floor around him, bent over, and held up the black button-up they’d carelessly discarded earlier once he was upright again. “Ah, thank you!” He held out his hands and caught it when the guitarist tossed it over. He then paused for a moment as he watched Omega work the button and zipper on his black jeans. “What’s that about my pants?”_

_It was a few seconds before his ghoul responded; he was looking around the room for his own shirt. Tobias watched as Omega stepped to the foot-end of the bed and bent over once again before continuing to the opposite side of the bed where he stood. The ghoul threw his black t-shirt over his shoulder, reached for Tobias, and pulled him tight against his solid body. “I said, you might want to reconsider those pants,” he murmured to the shorter man, whose hands moved to Omega’s still bare chest._

_“I thought you liked these jeans on me,” he had asked with a slight frown, to which the Quintessence Ghoul responded with a soft chuckle. “Oh, but I do…” He sighed as his large hands wandered to Tobias’s derri_ _ère, groping it through the fabric. “I love them on you because they make your ass look fantastic.” He could feel Omega’s cock coming to life again against his abdomen. “And also because they’re so tight, they look like a second skin, like you’re not wearing anything.”_

_Tobias’s hand had slid down Omega’s torso to his groin, rubbing him through his tight jeans and encouraging the continued swelling of his member. The ghoul moaned as his head lolled back. “So why should I reconsider these jeans if I look so good in them, Omega?” he murmured to the guitarist as he gave his rapidly hardening cock a gentle squeeze. “I hope you’re planning to take care of that,” the Quintessence Ghoul uttered in a low growl, to which Tobias defiantly shrugged. “Depends on your answer,” he cheekily replied._

_Omega glared down at his lover; although there wasn’t any anger behind the look, Tobias could tell that he wasn’t amused. “Yes, I fully intend to take care of you,” he quickly conceded, not wanting to invoke the ire of his temperamental ghoul. “I just want to know why, that’s all…” The guitarist sighed deeply. “Because it’ll distract me when we’re onstage, Tobias,” he finally replied. “And all I’ll think about is how I’m going to bend you over as soon as we’re alone again…” Tobias hummed. “Good answer,” he murmured to his ghoul as he continued to stroke his now fully-erect cock through his jeans._

The Quintessence Ghoul had fucked him once more, neither of them bothering to fully undress this time. Jeans were unbuttoned and pulled down only as far as necessary for access, and that was it. Afterwards, they had no choice but to finish what they had previously started as they were running out of time. Omega rolled his eyes when Tobias ended up in the same light grey jeans, the latter of whom reasoned that he wanted to have some contrast between himself and his bandmates in case they all showed up dressed in black.

He remembered how he had felt some vindication when Alpha and Brother Arvid, the young Sibling of Sin that served as their drummer, also showed up in black shirts with black jeans. All these years later, Tobias no longer felt that sense of vindication now that he realized his ghoul had been right all along.

"The Breeze" - Tobias Forge and Magna Carta Cartel  
Linkoping, Sweden | March 27, 2008

<https://youtu.be/t1yxIBeQJTg>


	2. Hindsight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias recalls the decision that ultimately changed everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: brief mention of past murder and suicide.

In hindsight, his pact to host the spirit of Papa Emeritus the Third was both Tobias’s best and worst decision. While it had paid the highest dividends professionally, it was also by which that he had paid the highest price on a personal level.

Matteo, Stefano, Vincenzo, and Luca were the Emeritus brothers, better known as Papa Emeritus the First, Papa Emeritus the Second, Papa Emeritus the Third, and Cardinal Copia. Born of different mothers and raised by an assemblage of ghouls and Siblings of Sin, the quartet had been sired by Papa Nihil. He had no interest in his offspring and was a distant father who focused more on his cold and calculating consort—the ministry’s matriarch, Sister Sofia Copia Imperator—than his own sons.

Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil had conspired to have the three eldest brothers assassinated, and the youngest had committed suicide once he learned of the diabolical plot that his own parents had hatched; he had only been spared his brothers’ fate because his mother had planned to install him as the church’s new figurehead, a cipher through which her bidding would be done.

The deaths of the Emeritus brothers were not part of the Dark Lord’s plans, and from then forward, they existed as disembodied spirits that were able to manifest themselves in a willing host. It was by the Infernal Majesty’s will that their dominion of the ministry remained, and it was only through their host that they were able to breach the confines of the abbey.

Vincenzo Emeritus had been the most admired and desired brother. He exuded raw carnal magnetism, and his sexual prowess was unparalleled. He had had many lovers prior to his untimely death; it was no secret that he had fucked his way through the abbey many times over, but it was his tumultuous love affair with one individual in particular that scorched anybody who dared to come between them.

Papa Emeritus the Third had been undead for nearly one hundred and fifty years before Omega had met Tobias. While the ghoul had largely moved on by then, he was all but certain that his former lover hadn’t.

_“When do I get to meet your toy-boy, Quintessence?” Papa had asked him during one of his visits back to the abbey. He and Alpha had been spending much of their time in a nearby apartment that they shared. Omega glowered at the translucent form of the Dark Pope. “What are you even talking about, Vincenzo?” he snapped as an eyebrow crept up his forehead. If the Fire Ghoul had been the one to disclose this information to Papa, the Quintessence Ghoul was going to tear his throat out. “Your toy-boy, Omega. Your inamorato,” he purred in response as he slowly closed the gap between them. “Your lover.”_

_He scoffed. “What even makes you think there’s somebody, Papa?” Omega protested in an attempt to call Vincenzo’s bluff. A sly, knowing smile spread across the Dark Pope’s lips. “Oh, Quintessence,” he sighed with an added tut. He circled his ghoul as if he was stalking his prey before leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Because I know.” Even though he felt nothing, Omega’s body hadn’t forgotten how Papa’s hot breath had once felt against his ear. “Fucking Alpha,” the Quintessence Ghoul growled low and deep, to which Vincenzo tutted him again._

_“It was not Alpha, my dear Quintessence,” he murmured, earning a confused look from the ghoul. “What he would not tell me, you just did.”_

Omega was not thrilled when Tobias had agreed years later to host the spirit of his former lover. He had been less than forthcoming with details on his former relationship with the Dark Pope, but had made it clear how bad of an idea it was.

_“It’ll be fine, Omega,” Tobias had reassured him as he moved to straddle his ghoul’s lap. Omega quirked an eyebrow as his hands moved to the smaller man’s ass. “We talked, and he…” Tobias trailed off for a moment, biting his bottom lip as he carefully chose his next words. The Quintessence Ghoul’s pulse increased as he considered what Papa could’ve disclosed to his lover. It wasn’t that he had lied about their involvement; it was more that he had chosen not to discuss it because that relationship was so far in the past, and it didn’t matter anymore since he and Tobias were together. “He told me about you two, like…everything.”_

_The guitarist sighed deeply. “I’m sorry, Tobias,” he quickly conceded. “I should’ve told you myself, but it was a bad relationship that messed me up for a long time.” The smaller man’s arms looped around the ghoul’s neck, and he was surprisingly calm. “That’s what he said,” Tobias revealed before he further elaborated. “That it was a bad relationship. Really messed up and unhealthy for both of you.”_

_Omega chuckled softly. “Yeah, it really was, unfortunately,” he replied, and the smaller man smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry you went through that, Omega,” he said in a near whisper. “Yeah, well…” the Quintessence Ghoul trailed off as Tobias brushed his lips against his ghoul’s. “Can you see why I don’t want you to do this?”_

_The smaller man sweetly kissed the guitarist. “I do,” he murmured. “But it was a great conversation, and it’s the right direction we should take the Ghost Project in, Omega. He’s so charismatic and would have such a great stage presence, like a demonic Freddie Mercury.” The Quintessence Ghoul opened his mouth to protest, but Tobias stymied it with another kiss before he again continued. “He also talked about how talented you are, how instrumental you’ve been in the success we’ve achieved so far, something I wholeheartedly agree with, of course.” He gave his ghoul a lopsided grin as he began grinding himself against his lover. “And he’s looking forward to working with us.”_

_Omega could feel his body respond instantly to the other man’s ministrations. “I still think it’s a bad idea, Tobias,” he whispered before capturing Tobias’s lips with his own for a heated kiss. The smaller man pulled away briefly several moments later. “I know you do,” he acknowledged. “But I feel really good about things, and I’m going to do it.”_

_The Quintessence Ghoul sighed. “Fine,” he said flatly before Tobias distracted him with another passionate kiss. “I think you’ll be really surprised by how well this will go, Omega.”_

Alone in his hotel room all these years later, Tobias shook his head as he remembered how wrong he had been once again.


	3. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call is made, and a conversation is had.

Tobias sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at his phone. At some point, he’d gone through his contacts in search of one individual in particular, and he’d lost track of how long his thumb had been hovering over the call button. “Fuck,” he sighed as he tossed the phone on the mattress and flopped backwards. He considered calling his wife so he could talk to _someone_ , but it was late in Sweden, and he didn’t want to wake her. “Omega’s in Sweden too, idiot,” he muttered to himself even though he knew that wasn’t what kept him from making the call.

He stared at the ceiling for a few seconds until he heard a muffled voice coming from his right. Tobias turned his head and noticed that his phone had landed face-down. “Shit!” He broke out in a cold sweat as he reached for his phone and grabbed it; his anxiety instantly spiked at the prospect that it could be the Quintessence Ghoul on the other line, and he felt a sense of dread because he knew deep down that it was. _“Tobias? Are you there? Are you okay?”_

That familiar voice still made his heart palpitate.

Tobias sprang up from the bed, accidentally dropping his phone on the floor in his panicked frenzy. “Fuck!” He bent over and grabbed his phone, returned to an upright position, and then waited a couple of moments in an attempt to calm himself. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled before bringing the phone to his ear. _“—everything alright, Tobias?”_

“Hey Omega, sorry about that,” he began with a breathy laugh and a shrug that Omega couldn’t see as he started to pace his room. “I, uh, I dropped my phone.”

The Quintessence Ghoul softly chuckled. _“Yeah, it sounded like you were having a bit of a struggle there,”_ he quipped. Tobias could hear the smile in his voice, and he found himself smiling as well. “Eh, well, what can I say?” He grimaced, immediately regretting his choice of words because he sounded so moronic. _“Is everything alright though?”_ his ghoul asked, and he nodded in response for a few seconds before he caught himself. “Yeah, sorry…I’m nodding but you obviously can’t see me,” he replied with another breathy laugh. He waited for Omega to respond, but he only heard the ghoul’s muffled voice instead, like he was talking to somebody that was with him.

Tobias hated the ache of disappointment that followed.

“Hey, Omega…I’m sorry, I can let you go,” he muttered, trying not to sound too dejected. “ _What’s that? Sorry, I’m, uh…”_ the guitarist trailed off. “I said, I can let you go,” Tobias repeated before continuing. “I know it’s really late over there.”

He heard some rustling, and he imagined that the Quintessence Ghoul was shifting the phone to his other hand. _“It is?”_ he asked, and Tobias thought it odd for him to question such a thing. _“Oh, yeah…I suppose it is. Sorry, lost track of the time.”_

A sudden honk of a horn made Tobias realize that he hadn’t previously noticed the background noise coming from Omega’s surroundings. A distant voice over a PA system. The sound of several cars. Another horn. “Where are you, anyway?” he cringed as soon as the words left his mouth, not feeling like he had any right to question the ghoul’s whereabouts since they were no longer together and hadn’t been for almost four years. He heard a muffled voice in the background. _“Hang on a second, Tobias,”_ the Quintessence Ghoul said. _“I’ll be right back.”_

“Okay,” Tobias replied as he tried over the next few seconds to listen to whatever conversation Omega was having, but he was only able to make out his ghoul thanking somebody for something. He then heard what sounded like a car door opening, some rustling around, and then a car door closing, followed by silence. _“Ah, much better,”_ the guitarist sighed before continuing. _“Sorry about that. Are you still there, min älskling?”_

Tobias hadn’t heard his ghoul call him that in so long; he assumed it was a force of habit, and chose to ignore it despite the way it made his heart pang. “Yes, I’m still here, Omega,” he replied after clearing his throat. _“Good, good. Now, are you going to tell me what’s going on, Tobias?”_ The Quintessence Ghoul had always known him so well.

“I don’t know how to explain it, Omega,” he began after a breathy laugh. “It’s just that…it—it…uh…it almost feels weird to be doing this without you, you know?” Before the guitarist could respond, another car door opened and then closed within a few seconds, and somebody spoke to Omega. _“Si,”_ the ghoul replied. _“Gracias.”_

Tobias’s heart started racing as a realization started to set in. “Omega, where are you?” he found himself asking again, to which the Quintessence Ghoul softly chuckled in response. _“I’m here, Tobias,”_ the guitarist responded. _“I’m on my way to the hotel, and I was going to call you once I got there.”_

“You’re here? Like, in Mexico City?” The words incredulously tumbled out of his mouth. _“Not exactly sure what else ‘here’ would imply,”_ Omega sarcastically replied after he had huffed out a laugh. _“But, hey, let’s chat in awhile, okay?”_

Tobias plopped down on the sofa that was across the room from his bed, and ran his fingers through his unstyled hair. “Yeah, no…that sounds great.” He was dazed by the revelation that not only was his ghoul in town, but he was also going to see him for the first time since… _since I fucked everything up_ , he thought to himself. “It’ll be good to see you, Omega.” He meant every word, but immediately attempted to back-track out of fear of fucking things up. _Again_ , he admitted, even if it was only to himself. “I mean, it’s been too long since the last time that we…that I…” He felt like he’d awkwardly jabbered his way into a corner and decided it was best to just shut up.

The Quintessence Ghoul softly chuckled. _“It’s okay, Tobias,”_ he replied reassuringly, which helped calm Tobias’s nerves somewhat. _“I’m looking forward to seeing you too.”_ He paused for a moment before he continued. _“We have a lot of catching up to do.”_ With the guitarist’s promise to text Tobias in an hour so they could meet for a drink in the hotel’s bar, the call came to an end a few minutes later.

Tobias knew the kind of catching up that he _personally_ wanted to do, but the realist in him knew the odds were not in his favor.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias's long wait comes to an end as he and Omega finally come face-to-face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: emotional reunion ahead! You miiiiiiiiiiight want to have a tissue handy.

Tobias studied his reflection in the mirrored interior of the elevator on his way down to the first floor. The Quintessence Ghoul had texted him as he had promised, and they were to meet in the hotel’s bar in ten minutes. He had shaved and taken a shower in preparation for this reunion of sorts, and while he didn’t dress up for the occasion, he did make sure he looked nice. Dressed in an untucked long-sleeved black button-up, faded black jeans with holes in the knees, and his combat boots, he was pleased with his appearance and hoped his ghoul would be too.

The elevator announced its arrival on the main floor with a _ding_ , and the doors parted. Tobias exited the lift, walked through the lobby and passed the reception desk, taking a moment to smile and wave at the woman who had previously checked him in when she had acknowledged him in the same manner, and then into the bar that was separate but connected to the hotel’s restaurant. He noticed that the modernity of the hotel was echoed in the bar; its sleek dimly-lit interior with dark woods and rich leather provided an intimate-but-not-too-intimate setting.

Tobias was somewhat surprised to find the bar nearly empty; he noticed that there were three people sitting at the bar and one couple sitting in a booth as he surveyed the room for the perfect spot that would lend him and his ghoul the most privacy. He walked along a row of high-backed leather booths and opted for the one in the back corner of the bar.

He pulled his phone out from a jeans pocket and quickly texted Omega that he had gotten them a booth; the guitarist responded seconds later that he was on his way down and would be there in a couple of minutes. A small smile appeared on Tobias’s face; he was finally going to see his ghoul.

A waitress appeared to take his order, and Tobias asked for two bottles of Negra Modelo. After she had walked away, he began his watch for the Quintessence Ghoul. His knee bounced under the table in anticipation; Tobias was a bundle of nervous energy. He weighed how he should greet Omega; he yearned to feel the ghoul’s strong arms around him in a tight embrace, but he ultimately decided that allowing it to be dictated by the guitarist would be the safest route to take.

He closed his eyes, leaned his head back against the tufted leather, and allowed his mind to wander to unsafe places where he’d managed to compartmentalize many of his most intimate memories of the Quintessence Ghoul. Tobias recalled the rare occasions when their roles would reverse and he’d fuck his ghoul. Although Omega loved Tobias’s derrière, it was the guitarist that truly had an ass worthy of worship.

Tobias was pulled from his thoughts by a familiar voice. “Tobias?” 

His eyes opened to find the Quintessence Ghoul standing at the end of the table. Tobias took a quick inventory of his ghoul, who was dressed in what appeared to be his signature outfit of a black t-shirt and tight black jeans. The ghoul had a smirk on his handsome face that was currently accented with a well-groomed moustache and patch of hair that ran from below his bottom lip to just under the curve of his chin. He had always looked good to Tobias, but the thicc-er version left him absolutely weak in the knees.

It had also apparently caused his mind to short-circuit as well.

“Tobias?” Omega chuckled softly as he placed one of his large hands over Tobias’s. He looked down, not quite believing that not only was his ghoul there, but he was also touching him. The simple gesture caused a tsunami of emotions within Tobias, and despite his best efforts, his eyes welled up with tears that threatened to spill.

“Are you okay, Tobias?” the Quintessence Ghoul queried with care and concern etched on his face as he crouched down to be more at level with Tobias; his heart ached when he saw the other man’s watery eyes, and it only intensified when Tobias’s eyes finally met his. “Oh, Tobias,” Omega said quietly, his voice in a near whisper. “Come here…”

The ghoul stood up again before he gently but firmly pulled the smaller man out of the booth and into his arms. Tobias buried his face in the guitarist’s chest and began to weep. The Quintessence Ghoul rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort and console him. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “This was a mistake…”

Tobias’s head jerked up. “No, Omega,” he cried. “I’m alright…! Please, _please_ don’t leave me again…” He broke down even further, his weeps turning into sobs. The words cut like a knife, but the guitarist sighed as he placed his hands on Tobias’s shoulders. “I meant doing this down here, Tobias,” he gently explained. “I’m not going anywhere, okay?” The smaller man nodded as he continued to sob. The Quintessence Ghoul gave his shoulders a light squeeze. “Do you want to go upstairs so we can talk?” Tobias nodded as he used the cuffs of his sleeves in an attempt to dry his eyes. 

The waitress returned with their drinks as they were about to leave. “We’re going to take these upstairs,” Omega informed the woman. “Is that alright?” She nodded. “Can we charge them to his room?”

After squaring things away with the waitress, the former lovers left the bar, each with a beer in hand. The Quintessence Ghoul put an arm around Tobias’s shoulder, and they walked close together as they crossed the lobby towards the elevators. “What floor are you on?” Omega softly asked, to which he replied that he was on the third floor.

The guitarist hit the “up” button, and the lift doors opened moments later. They stepped inside, and the Quintessence Ghoul pressed “3”. The doors slid shut, and their ascent began. “Are you okay, Tobias?” Their eyes met via the mirrored interior of the elevator, and the shorter man eventually nodded. “Yeah,” he quietly replied. His eyes were red and puffy, but he had managed to stop crying. Omega’s arm was still securely wrapped around his shoulder, and Tobias leaned into his ghoul. “Thank you for coming, Omega,” he murmured with a sniffle. The Quintessence Ghoul nodded and gave him a small smile, but didn’t otherwise respond; the rest of the elevator ride and subsequent walk to Tobias’s room were made in silence.

Tobias flicked on the light once they were inside. He took a nervous swig of his beer before Omega reached for it, putting both bottles on the desk that was omnipresent in almost every hotel room they had ever stayed in. He walked deeper into the room, and turned around to find the Quintessence Ghoul slowly approaching him. The guitarist’s eyes looked like dark pools of water with untold depths in this lighting, and Tobias could already feel himself getting lost in them as he always had. “So…” He trailed off before he even really knew what he was going to say; all he could think about was the intensity in Omega’s eyes and how it had felt to be in his arms again.

It was already more than he had dared to hope for.

The Quintessence Ghoul stopped when mere inches separated them, and Tobias had to tilt his head back slightly in order to properly look up at his handsome ghoul. _I’m sorry, Omega,_ he thought to himself. _I’ve never stopped loving you._ His lips parted to say those words, but he was distracted when the guitarist uttered two words of his own. “Fuck it.” They were said in a low growl as the ghoul took Tobias’s face in his hands, lowered his head, and crushed their lips together in a passionate collision that took the smaller man entirely by surprise.

It took him a few moments to react, but once he did, Tobias threw his arms around the Quintessence Ghoul’s neck and fervently kissed him back with all the burning desire that had been steadily building since everything fell apart. It had finally reached its boiling point, and there was no turning back now.

If Tobias had been capable of thought in this moment, he would’ve hoped that neither of them would get hurt this time, and more importantly, that he wouldn’t fuck things up once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Tobias and Omega get it on 'til the break of dawn!


	5. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up as the reunion continues for Tobias and Omega.

Their clothes couldn’t come off fast enough. It didn’t help that it was an unfocused effort on their behalf as they simultaneously attempted to undress themselves and each other. Once all offending attire had been completely removed, Omega bent Tobias over the side of the bed, and folded himself over the smaller man. He kissed, licked, and sucked whatever skin he could access. His thick cock had settled in the cleft between Tobias’s ass cheeks, and the frontman moaned into the comforter as his ghoul rolled his hips against his backside.

Tobias felt the Quintessence Ghoul’s hot breath against his ear. “Need to fuck you,” the guitarist growled. “Lube?” The smaller man turned his head to the side and caught a glimpse of his ghoul out of the corner of his right eye. “In the bathroom,” he murmured. “Toiletry bag.” Omega pressed his lips against Tobias’s exposed cheek, a sweet gesture that made Tobias’s heart skip a beat. “I’ll be right back,” his ghoul whispered before he returned to an upright position, and with long, quick strides, he soon disappeared into the dark bathroom.

The frontman buried his face in the comforter, unable to believe that not only was his Quintessence Ghoul there, but also that _this_ was happening. It was more than he ever dared to hope for, yet against all odds, there they were. Tobias pulled himself onto the mattress and settled onto his side as he propped himself up on an elbow and listened to Omega rifling through his toiletry bag in the bathroom. And just when he was about to ask if he needed help, Tobias heard his ghoul’s sound of triumph.

“Aha! Found it!” the Quintessence Ghoul exclaimed with a wolfish grin as he emerged from the bathroom with the bottle of lube in one hand while he gave his shaft a couple of quick jerks with the other. Tobias could feel his own cock throb as he watched his insanely hot ghoul cross the room before joining him on the bed. Omega tossed the lube off to the side, and the frontman made note of where it landed before he was gently forced onto his back by the guitarist.

The Quintessence Ghoul hovered just above Tobias, and they gazed at each other for several moments before the smaller man brought a hand to Omega’s face and cupped his cheek. The ghoul closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “I’ve missed you so much,” the frontman whispered as he felt the tell-tale prick of tears. The guitarist hushed him gently before further silencing him with a kiss. Tobias relished how soft and tender, yet demanding his ghoul’s lips were, and their liplock quickly deepened and intensified as their need for each other became all-encompassing.

Tobias’s arms snaked around the Quintessence Ghoul’s neck, and silently urged the guitarist down; Omega assented, first working a hand between their bodies before their torsos converged. The guitarist’s fist closed around their cocks, and he stroked their hardened members in unison as they continued to devour each other.

The kiss came to an end several moments later as the lovers parted, each breathless and gasping for air. The Quintessence Ghoul settled onto his side next to Tobias, and his hand moved from the smaller man’s cock to his balls, and then to his taint, and then farther still until he reached what he sought. The pads of his index and middle finger circled around the puckered skin of the frontman’s anus. Omega briefly retracted his hand, returning it once he’d coated his fingers with his saliva. Tobias groaned and writhed over his touch as the ghoul massaged the tight ring of muscle and shallowly inserted a digit periodically.

“Omega…!” the smaller man whined in protest as the Quintessence Ghoul darkly chuckled at his reaction. “You want my fingers, don’t you?” he asked in a low growl as he brought his face closer to Tobias’s. “Fuck yes!” the frontman readily (and frustratedly) admitted. “So fucking bad…” The Quintessence Ghoul covered Tobias’s mouth with his own and swallowed his lover’s moans as he slowly pushed a thick finger inside his hole. “So tight,” he groaned against Tobias’s lips once the kiss came to an end. Omega’s throbbing cock rested heavy and neglected against his thigh, and—as if Tobias knew that his ghoul needed his touch as much as he needed his—the frontman reached for the Quintessence Ghoul’s member.

Omega’s hips bucked forward when the smaller man wrapped his hand around his shaft and began stroking him. “Sweet Lucifer,” the guitarist growled in appreciation before he added a second finger. “I need you to fuck me, Omega,” Tobias whined. “I need your cock so bad…” The Quintessence Ghoul ghosted his lips over his lover’s. “Soon,” he murmured as his digits slid in and out of Tobias’s hole in preparation for what was yet to come. “Have you…since we…?” Omega asked; the frontman nodded in response. “Aether and Copia are still… _involved_ ,” he managed to elaborate despite his distraction, and the Quintessence Ghoul hummed in response. There were questions he wanted to ask, but now was not the time.

The guitarist’s eyes wandered down his lover’s body to where Tobias’s cock rested against his lower abdomen; he could see the precum that had seeped from his slit, and he couldn’t resist a taste. The frontman whined in protest when Omega withdrew his fingers, then watched as his ghoul slid down the bed and repositioned himself on his stomach between Tobias’s legs. The Quintessence Ghoul wrapped his hand around his lover’s cock and began a slow and steady stroke as he lapped up the pre-release on the smaller man’s torso.

Tobias swore under his breath and threw an arm over his eyes as Omega dragged his tongue downwards to his perineum. He teased the delicate skin there before he slowly continued upwards along the soft ridge of his scrotal raphe, and finally to the underside of his cock. His stroking ceased; his hands moved to Tobias’s hips, and his mouth then took over.

“Oh fuck…” the frontman gasped after his ghoul had wrapped his lips around his cockhead and very nearly swallowed him on his first downward motion. The Quintessence Ghoul chuckled darkly around his lover’s cock, knowing he’d likely be choking at that moment had he not been holding down the smaller man’s hips. Tobias looked down at him once he’d somewhat recovered. “You fucker,” he teasingly murmured with a smirk. Omega’s eyes crinkled at the corners in a smile of their own, and he gave a slight nod before his head began bobbing up and down.

Tobias’s eyes rolled back in his head, and he lost himself in his ghoul’s wet, warm, and talented mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their reunion will continue next chapter.


End file.
